


us two. repeat

by bloomings



Category: ONEWE (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: “I’m hungry,” Kiwook says, “let’s eat.”Kiwook never really asks things from Yonghoon, instead just states, knows he’ll have his way, an absolute brat.





	us two. repeat

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt ;;

Yonghoon bites his tongue when he reaches the ticket booth, smiling kindly at the girl looking at him.

“Two please,” he says, reaching for his wallet.  

Kiwook trails behind, looking at the map posted on the wall, the flyers and posters advertising exhibits.  

The lady slides over the tickets without a word, taking the crumpled bills Yonghoon gives her in return.

“Enjoy your visit,” she says, an automatic response to Yonghoon’s small _thank you_.

Kiwook turns to look at him as Yonghoon walks closer to the entrance, waving the tickets in his hand.

“Thanks for paying for me, hyung,” Kiwook grins at him, taking his ticket from Yonghoon’s hand, Yonghoon smiles back at him, soft and yielding, reaching to offer his hand to the younger.

Kiwook raises his eyebrows at the offered hand.  Yonghoon, for a split second, thinks he’s about to get snubbed but Kiwook pushes his hand out, fingers splayed open to let Yonghoon take the next move.

Yonghoon grabs his hand a moment later, taking note at the way the skin of Kiwook’s fingertips is rough, used to playing bass without a pick.

“This way you won’t get lost,” Yonghoon laughs, pulling Kiwook towards the entrance, showing his ticket to the guard.

Kiwook pulls a face at that, but doesn’t pull away, instead presents his ticket to the man at the entrance, bowing when he gets his stub back, stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans.

The museum is mostly empty.  Just a couple of, what Yonghoon assumes are, art students.  A Tuesday afternoon doesn’t really seem to be high traffic time for a museum.

Kiwook looks around, letting Yonghoon guide him to whatever.

Yonghoon walks towards the sculpture room.  Kiwook follows easily enough.

The room is filled with metal sculptures, there’s some standing in the middle, in small platforms, others hanging from the ceiling or walls.

Kiwook gets closer to read the name of one, reading the description silently to himself.

“This is is supposed to be a flock of birds,” he points at the arrowheads hanging over them.

Yonghoon tilts his head back to look at them.

“Let’s go to the other room,” he says, motioning towards a room at the end of the hall, “there’s supposed to be light sculptures.”

The space is dark when they entered, lit up by the light optics of sculptures, the light bulbs of all sizes and shapes lighting up bright in the room.

Kiwook walks towards a person made completely out of light fibers, small bright dots making up someone flying.

“That’s kinda cool,” Kiwook says quietly.

They’re alone, no need to talk so lowly.  But the sheer amount of lights making the life size person is a bit hard to overlook, definitely something to be in awe about.  

They walks through other exhibitions, walk through a collection of art pieces all about flowers and sun rays.  Kiwook is silent for the most part, pointing at the paintings he wants Yonghoon to read the descriptions for, pulling him along to a room full of royal looking decorations, velvets and golds as art.

Eventually Kiwook turns to look at him, it feels strange having Kiwook look at him after an afternoon of watching him look at all types of exhibits, beautiful things.

“I’m hungry,” Kiwook says, “let’s eat.”

Kiwook never really asks things from Yonghoon, instead just states, knows he’ll have his way, an _absolute_ brat.

It’s a bit strange how Kiwook bounces between shyness and his assertiveness over his hyungs, over Yonghoon.

Yonghoon spends more money on food from the food court, carefully dragging his small bowl of rice to his side of the table.

Kiwook mumbles a _thanks_ to him, giving him a smile to ease the harshness of his tone.

Yonghoon, leans his head on his hand for second, murmuring a _you’re welcome_ , watching Kiwook eat.

Tomorrow Kiwook will ask him to go somewhere else, he’ll make it sound and look like it’s Yonghoon’s idea and Yonghoon will say yes even though he knows how it’ll go.

Kiwook stops eating when he notices Yonghoon looking at him.

He tries to repress it but a wide smile breaks slowly over his lips, his cheeks pushed up, eyes cutely curving.

Yonghoon gives his own smile, always overly yielding.

“You’re the best,” Kiwook says, cutely, actions a bit shocking following his cold front.

Yonghoon shakes his head, laughs to himself as he starts to eat.

Kiwook really is a brat.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a prompt fill 
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me about onewe and oneus (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings) / [tumblr](https://rbwiboyz.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> thanks for supporting my journey to write more fic for these two fandoms lol


End file.
